Time travel has it's side effects
by Alex A. Ryder
Summary: Raiden Hamada, the middle child off three feels the loss of his older brother like no other. Hiro finds his way to come through Baymax. Raiden on the other hand decides traveling back through time and changing the events off that night is a better idea. Of course, things are never just that simple. (No pairings for now)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Something about time**

Raiden Hamada had seen it all. He had been there when his older brother died, and when his younger brother fell into depression. He was there when Hiro discovered Baymax, and when Hiro founded Big hero six in 'secret'. He had been there when KreiTech was destroyed and when Baymax was left behind. He saw his brother create friends he never had and his Aunt had a bond stronger than ever before with her youngest nephew. Still, he was not happy. You see, Hiro had not included him in Big hero six. In fact, Hiro had not spoken to him since before Tadashi passed away. Hiro was happy, and so was everyone else. Raiden though, had a way off making them even more happy. He would safe Tadashi. Of course you wonder how he would do such a thing. You can't raise people from the dead. It's a good thing Raiden didn't need to.

Raiden had worked day and night on a project he knew would save his brother and restore order. He spend countless hours in his SFIT lab calculating and building and programming. He had done it though. He had built himself a time machine. Of course there were some drawbacks. For starters, he could only send himself back for five minutes, which wasn't long at all. He also needed a lot of power to get the machine going, so he could only use it once, maybe twice. He could not go back and change an event once it was changed.

Also, he would probably pass out and wake up in the new time loop, without any memories off what happened after the event he changed. Only those memories off his own time loop would remain. If he made one small mistake in the calculations he could be lost in time for ever. He had to be careful.

Tonight was the night. He would travel back in time. He calibrated his machine and packed a bag full off all his notes on time travel, as well as all his tools and other notes on robotics. He could never be to sure off where he would end up after his travel.

Raiden also grabbed some clothes and covered his white hair with a black beanie. He looked a lot like an older version of Hiro if you took the white hair away. He was hoping that by covering it up people in the past wouldn't recognize him. He set the date and time for the explosion, and the location in front of the SFIT building. He was ready. He took one last look at his lab and hoped everything would be better when he returned.

At first his vision was blurry. He could make out figures walking around, and heard his aunt talk about diner. He was in the right place at the right time. He snuck up to the front off the building and waited for the fire. When it started, all he had to do was wait for Tadashi to shop up. Tadashi tried ot play hero like he did before, but this time Raiden tacked him to the floor and pinned him. Right after that the explosion shook the building. Raiden got up and ran off, hoping Tadashi didn't get a good look at him. He found a dark street and waited. Thirty seconds later the world went black before his eyes, and he knew he had made a mistake in calibrating his machine. He just hoped that when he awoke, he would not be in a time to far from his own.

 **[A/N: Hello people and welcome to my story. This is a fiction that has been haunting me for a while and I finally started to write it. It is not finished but I hope to update regularly . Please enjoy and leave any comments you have behind. The next chapter will be longer and have more explanation on what is going on. Also I decided to leave the cannon for what it is since you all know the story and I didn't feel like repeating it. Hope to see you at the next chapter.]**


	2. Chapter 1

Raiden awoke slowly. What had happened this time? Oh right, he used his time travel machine to go back in time to save his brother. He then sat up with wide eyes. He went back in time to save his brother! Had it worked? He looked around himself and found that he was in a room divided in to two by a screen. In fact, it looked a lot like his own room which he shared with his brothers. Only their room was split into three. He took another look around and found a lot of crazy similarities. Like the small crack on the ceiling, and the screen was the same. He also saw a hat that looked like it could be Tadashi's, and Hiro's botfighting robot was sat on a desk on the other side. Then he saw he wasn't alone in the room. There was a man sat behind the desk. He was typing stuff on his computer and Raiden spotted his bag full of notes besides the man.

"Has he woken up yet?" Called a voice form the doorway.

Raiden quickly pretended to be asleep again and hoped this new person hadn't noticed.

"No. Not yet. How is Aunt Cass?" asked the man behind the computer.

"She's alright. Though she wants to know how this happened and why. She is very confused."

The man behind the computer sighed.

"We all have questions Tadashi, but they will have to wait until he wakes up."

"Yeah, you're right little bro. When did you get so grown up?"

Raiden sat up in that moment and stared at the two men who were in the room. Where they really his brothers? He looked them over concluded that yes they were, they were just older than they were before. Hiro seemed to be in his twenties, which would make Tadashi in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Hiro? Tadashi? Is that you guys?" Raiden asked softly.

They both snapped their heads towards him and smiled.

"So it is you Raiden!" said Hiro as he scrambled over to give his 'older' brother a hug.

"Tadashi wasn't kidding. You really are grown up." Said Raiden as he got a closer look at Hiro.

"Yeah, well that happens as you get older. I'm 24 you know. It was bound to happen someday." Said Hiro with a laugh.

Tadashi came over with a smile on his face also, and sat on the bed with his brothers.

"Raiden, what happened to you. You vanished the night off my presentation and here you are, ten years later and you haven't aged a day." Said Hiro.

"It's a long story. The short off it is that I built a time machine to go back in time and it worked, but then it flung me to far forward because off a calibration fault so now I am here instead off my original starting time."

Hiro and Tadashi stared at him and bust out laughing. Raiden just sighed and got up off the bed to grab his notes. When he shoved them in his brothers hands they read them and stared at him.

"So, you traveled through time?" said Hiro as he took the notes off Tadashi and read those as well.

"Yeah. I was meant to arrive ten days after my starting date because that was the minimum amount of time that had to be skipped after my travel. I must have set it on years instead off days through. So tell me, why is our room now split into two, and how come you still live with aunt Cass at the age of 24 Hiro? And don't get me started on you Tadashi, you must be 29 by now and still living here?"

The brothers tried to catch Raiden up on what had happened the past ten years. Hiro got into SFIT and the explosion happened. Then Hiro started big hero 7 with Tadashi to get his micro-bots either back or destroyed. Then after three years of searching for Raiden the police presumed him dead, so a funeral had taken place. That year aunt Cass got sick and so Tadashi and Hiro decided to stay with her to help her out with the café. Then a hospital phoned up that they found Raiden, and that he was alright just passed out. So the brothers went to pick him up and brought him home.

"I see. Well I'm glad I didn't change to much off the future then." Said Raiden with a smile.

"Anyway Raiden, how old are you now? Since you time jumped and all that?" asked Tadashi.

To be honest Raiden had no idea. He thought about it but couldn't come up with a proper answer.

"How about we ask Baymax? He should scan you anyway, just to be sure you are alright." Said Hiro.

Tadashi thought that was a good idea and left the room to go find Baymax. All the while the only thing Raiden cold think was: 'Will I stay in this time, or will I get flung around again? One mistake means there could be more.'

[A/N: Want to find out what happens next? Want to see Baymax and Raiden meet properly for the first time? All f this and more in the next chapter. Stay tuned!]


End file.
